We found an association between an increased frequency of a particular allele of the IGF-I gene and idiopathic osteoporosis in men. Now, we will study men and premenopausal women with idiopathic osteoporosis, their first degree relatives, and normal controls. Our aim is to better understand the role the IGF-I gene may play in the risk for development of osteoporosis.